


Complex Carbohydrates

by Psychicninja90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Future Fic, Married Couple, Past Tense, Pregnancy, Pure Love, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicninja90/pseuds/Psychicninja90
Summary: Chloe was pregnant and although thrilled with Lucifer's enthusiasm, she was not so thrilled about Lucifer's thoughts on her diet.





	Complex Carbohydrates

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long 24 days and although they have been fun days, 24 days is a long time to do a Twitter campaign. I know a lot of people are very tired and growing impatient, understandably. Someone on Twitter mentioned they couldn't find any fluffy Deckerstar. So I thought I would post this thereby helping that person and hopefully helping raise the morale of the fandom a bit at the same time. I hope you enjoy!!

“Lucifer I swear to your Dad if you bring me one more salad—“

Lucifer frowned and his big brown eyes widened adorably and she almost— _almost_ —gave in. Rubbing her stomach she realized she would have another pair of brown puppy eyes to deal with soon. She looked up at the ceiling and glared. She already had two; a third one was so not playing fair.

“My darling I simply want what is best for you and our fetus. We decided that your diet would change when you became pregnant.”

When they had decided they wanted a child and that they would give it try, Lucifer had read every book printed on the subject, along with every website and brochure, and he interrogated the doctor at every visit.

It was both endearing and annoying, two things Lucifer excelled at and his Dad help her she loved him for it, but she was honestly worried her doctor would fire them.

“First, we know we’re having a girl so you can stop calling her ‘our fetus’.”

“That’s technically what she is—“

“—And second I think it’s sweet that you are so into this, but you closely monitoring my folic acid intake is driving me crazy and I don’t want our child to be fatherless.”

His frown deepened. “But salad is good for you and the spawn.”

“So is red meat and dairy.  _Carbs_. I want carbs, Lucifer.”

He full-on pouted and she melted. Maybe she was being a little unreasonable, but was it so terrible to want a fracking bear claw every now and then? It wasn’t like she was going to eat the whole box! All she had wanted was one delectable confectionery to satisfy her sweet tooth, but he had swatted it out of her hand like it was a grenade about to explode. 

He was far past overprotective.

But this was Lucifer. He was overprotective on any day, especially when it came to her, and now with the baby and given his relationship with his father...

He was staring down at his hands, but she could see his eyes where all his insecurities about being a good dad were laid bare, and she bit her lip. 

Sighing, she gently placed the salad on her desk and took his over-sized hands to settle them on her belly. Immediately she felt the tension in his hands lessen a little.

“Look I’m nervous too. I’m older now and things could happen. And I know you’re trying to help.” She gave his hands a squeeze. “You  _are_  being helpful…”

His lips quirked up a little, but his eyes were still downcast. She bit her lip, thinking.

“Tell you what.” She picked up the salad and his eyes immediately lit up. “I’ll eat this salad and any other one you give me without complaint as long as they come with some pizza or pasta or meat and potatoes or  _something_. Please.”

His mouth lifted up into a full grin. “And fruit. Fruit is important too.”

She smiled back at him. “And fruit. Deal?”

“Deal.” He smile brilliantly and kissed her forehead, her lips, then her belly. “Be back in a few minutes.”

With a  _whoosh_  he disappeared and a small white feather drifted idly down from where he had stood. She snatched it up and rolled her eyes. He had to stop doing that or people would get suspicious.

As quickly as he had left he returned with another  _whoosh_  and a box of something hot and smelling of mozzarella, tomato, and basil.

‘Please don’t be a pizza salad,’ she thought as she went to take the box from him.

To her relief, he opened it for her to reveal the steaming, cheesy contents. “Your complex carbohydrates, my love.”

“Thank you, my husband.”

She gave him a lingering kiss then dug into her first slice. As soon as the flavors hit her tongue she hummed her approval.

“Mmm, this is the best pizza I’ve ever had! Where did you get it? Little Italy?”

“Actual Italy.”

At her raised eyebrows, he shrugged. “If I’m going to give you indulgent food it may as well be the best. With organic fresh ingredients to boot.”

She chuckled and stroked his face. “I love you.”

His eyes grew misty as they always did whenever she said that. “I love you too,” he murmured.

Leaning down he kissed her…and swiped a slice of her pizza. “Hey!”

Dodging her swat he scooped her up in his free arm and laughing, kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr @psychicninja90. I have changed it a little. 
> 
> #savelucifer  
> #pickuplucifer


End file.
